kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Claude Faustus
"I intend to make one hell of a feast out of you" - Claude Faustus to Alois Trancy. Claude Faustus (クロード・フォースタス Kuroodo Foosutasu) is the new butler for the sequel, Kuroshitsuji II in July 2010. He is voiced by 櫻井孝宏 (Takahiro Sakurai)Kuroshitsuji Wiki's pic of Sakurai Takahiro. Claude is a demon and he has a line similar to Sebastian's, which is "私は、欲張って最後まであなたを食い入るようにご主人様が欲しい" (Watashi wa danna-sama wo akumade musaboritai) which means "I want to greedily devour you to the end, my master." The kanji of "a'kumade" might mean something else He is shown to know Sebastian very well, and he hates him very much. In Episode 7, Sebastian called him "Kumoshitsuji" ("Spider Butler"), also Ciel called him that nickname in episode 9. After episode 8, it became suggested that Claude is the true antagonist of the series. Appearance He has black, short hair and wears glasses similar to those worn by William Spears, a character from the previous Kuroshitsuji series. He has yellow, slanted eyes and a somewhat angular facial structure. His chin is quite flat. Like Sebastian, Claude is able to transform his body. In the first episode he is seen in the form of a spider before making the contract with Alois. He and Sebastian appear to be similar in height. He wears an outfit similar to the one Sebastian Michaelis wears. But Sebastian wears a tie while Claude wears a ribbon. It has been shown that, like Sebastian, the mark of the his contract with Alois is on his left hand covered by the glove he wears. However, it seems that the mark is not always visible, only becoming so when nearing Alois's. In Episode 4, it was shown that his tongue is remarkably long, enough so that he can lick the bridge of his nose. Personality He has a very different personality from Sebastian Michaelis, in that he speaks and acts emotionlessly not even responding to direct taunts such as Alois undoing his buttons moments after Claude fixed them. He seems to know Sebastian well, although within moments of seeing each other they begin to fight. Claude is loyal to his master and knows his master's darknessAlois Trancy. Sebastian and he are shown to be sensitive in each other's line, as his ''"gold to dark blue" line is teased by Sebastian, he also teases Sebastian's line "I am a demon and a butler". Both are nemesis to each other. But later, he is shown to be having a peace deal with Sebastian. His personality completely changes after tasting Ciel's blood in Episode 7, his eyes grew red in hunger, judging from the fact he left Alois lying down in pain while licking Ciel's blood off his face. After this, Claude is very different then he was in the first episode. He seems to become erratic, often acting almost randomly; dancing, making doilies, etc. After taking possession of Ciel, Claude is very forward with his actions toward him. He admires how even his skin is and how white his teeth are, fascinated by him in every way. Claude even kisses his foot while dressing him. (Although this was also done to anger the watching Sebastian, who tore an entire forest apart in rage). Story *Episode 1: He made a deal with Alois and made a contract. One day Arnold Trancy comes to the Trancy manor and he prepared the table sets in an incredible speed. That night there was a storm and he concludes it is Sebastian's arrival. Claude chases after him, but later stopped by Alois to accompany him. *Episode 4: He boards a train the same with Ciel and Sebastian. Later, he licks a liquid off his nose with his tongue and gives a ball invitation to Sebastian. *Episode 5: He accompanies his master to choose a dress and his master tried to put him in a dress but, he was irritated. Later, he meets Sebastian and fight him out. *Episode 6: He commands the triplet servants and then has a long conversation with Sebastian. They agree that neither one is satisfied with Ciel as he is now, since without his memory of accomplishing revenge his soul is incomplete. Since Claude wants a perfected Ciel to present to Alois (and Sebastian does not want to devour an incomplete soul), the two then agree to a bargain in which Ciel will have a second revenge, this time on Alois. Claude is confident that he will be able to get Ciel away from Sebastian once this is accomplished; Sebastian is equally confident of keeping him. They seal this bargain by dripping their blood into cut white roses; each one first drops blood into a rose (which turns it red) and then passes it to the other for a second drop (which turns it violet-black). *Episode 7: Pressured by the downfall of the demonic triplets and Hannah, Claude pulls an ancient demonic sword, 'Laevateinn' out of Hannah's mouth, and challenges Sebastian to a duel, cornering him to a mass of spider threads, sturdy enough to cut through steel. Both butlers hear sounds in the mansion, and Claude is able to save his master before Ciel attempts to stab Alois with a sword. But after tasting Ciel's blood, Claude ignores his wounded master, who is pleading for his help, continuing instead to taste and analyze Ciel's blood. This suggests abandonment of the contract. *'Episode 8: '''Claude changes the bandages on the sword wound Ciel gave Alois, remarking that the wound is shallow, and that Ciel could probably have done better if he hadn't been so angry. Alois asks if the scent of his blood makes Claude hungry, and he says yes, but then smiles at Alois and leaves. In a flashback, Claude is seen appearing as a giant spider when Jim/Alois first speaks the summoning chant. He is annoyed that he has been called by someone who has no wish in mind, and says that they will form a contract once Jim knows what he wants. Later, when Jim has become Alois Trancy, Claude tells him that it was a demon, Sebastian Michaelis, who destroyed his village under the command of his former master, and that Sebastian has a new master now, Ciel Phantomhive. He adds that Sebastian is more attached to this new master than a demon under contract should be, leading Alois to decide that taking Ciel away will be the most fitting punishment for Sebastian. in the final scene, when Alois has dragged himself from the wrecked coach, Claude appears again. Alois grovels at his feet, calling Claude "my highness" and begging him never to leave, but Claude coldly says "what a thing to say to a mere butler", kills Alois and takes his ruby ring. He says that a soul so lowly and cheap as to give its love to a butler could never tempt his appetite, and tucks the ring into his coat, saying he has a use for Alois' soul. He asks Grelle Sutcliff if he'll try to take it, but Grelle declines, saying he'd rather just watch how this plays out. *'Episode 9: Claude presents to the Trancy household Alois's ring which possesses Alois's soul he then gets Hannah & the triplets to guess what he is going to do with the ring. After two bad guesses from the triplets Hannah finally remarks of the change of the furnishings colours- all that were dark blue coloured funishing has been changed to midnight blue- Claude declares her to be correct. 'Unaware of noticeable things, just the slightest change' he continues: 'At the root, their souls share something in common. With them it's their past.' He is speaking of the souls of Alois & Ciel. It is shown that he is keeping a close eye on Sebastian & Ciel has they emark in another assignment from the Queen when Sebastian becomes occupied in a fight with William.T.Spears, Ciel is arrested by the police who believe he's Alois Trancy and is identified by Hannah as Alois. Ciel is then sent to a mental hospital, which Claude and Hannah override. While Ciel is in a weak state after heavy and severe treatment Claude begins hypontizing him and then places Alois's ring on Ciel's finger causing Alois's memories to mix in with Ciel's memories. Causing Ciel to believe that Sebastian was the cause for the death of his parents and the death of his 'brother' Luca. When Sebastian finally reaches Ciel, Ciel is replled and refers to Claude as his butler, Claude then whispers to Ciel to order Sebastian to leave his sight which Ciel does willfully. Claude then takes the weak and tired Ciel back to the Trancy mansion where he is warmly welcomed. *'Episode 10:' Claude wakes Ciel up and hands him a cup of Earl Grey tea, he dresses him with pleasure always complimenting him. When Ciel asks where Alois went to, Claude declares proudly that Ciel killed him with his sword, Ciel comments that it was not the stab that killed Alois but his weakness. Claude is impressed deeply. When Claude puts on Ciel's socks Ciel hears commotion from outside- Sebastian jealously is knocking down the trees around the house- Ciel orders Claude to put an end to the noise Claude smiles and slyly replies: 'Yes, My Lord' then kisses Ciel's foot. Disgusted Ciel kicks him awaywhich Claude warmly accepts. Claude then goes out and mocks Sebastian by commenting on how the Sweet Briar flower will suit his 'Young Master. When he is brushing Ciel's teeth he accidently loses concentration and gets Ciel slightly wet, Ciel frusratedly says that he is useless and how Sebastian would never make such a mistake. But then Ciel pauses, Claude explains that it would be best if Ciel made a contact with him and therefore complete his revenge aganist Sebastian, Ciel however says that he does not need help from Claude and is shown to be reluctant from make a contact with Claude. Claude reminds him that Sebastian is a demon and would be diffcult to defeat alone, this irritates Ciel, Claude mentions that Ciel does not have to decide now though. Claude then walks out of the room opens a window and loudly declares, so Sebastian will hear: 'Ciel Phantomhive's soul...is good. A truly good thing!' He then orders the triplets to go after Sebastian. Later on when Ciel breaks a mirror Claude attempts to comfort him however Ciel is distant, Claude then orders Hannah to clean up the mess however Ciel demands that Hannah accompany him to his bedroom and Claude stay to clean up the mess. Although he is confused by this he goes along with the orders. When Claude & Sebastian encounter each other again that night they break the contract they made earlier and fight, Claude describes how he will make Ciel his by straining the contact between Ciel & Sebastian and once Ciel is his he will never let him go. Then they both hear Ciel's voice cry out: Sebastian, as he climbs a clock tower. Claude declares Sebastian to have been caught out and is now no longer a butler. However Ciel then cries out for Sebastian's help insisting that he'll climb higher and higher to the top, however when he smiles which is similar to Alois's smile they both know that it is not Ciel but Alois controling him. Hannah confirms this and finally Ciel makes it to the top and threatens to jump. *'Episode 11: Claude & Sebastian have to race through a maze and answer questions based around Alois, if they get the questions right they can pass through howeer if they get the questions wrong they are held back. Alois has given Claude all the advantages however when Claude comes to the last question: Why did Claude Faustus murder Alois Trancy? Claude answers truthfully that it was only to gain Ciel, swiftly he is sent back to the start. The first question is now: Why did Luka contract with Sebastian Michaelis? Claude answers truthfully again that it was Hannah who made a contract with Luka, the fact that Hannah had such a strong attatchment with Luka fascinated him. When Claude comes to the last quesion: Why did Claude Faustus murder Alois Trancy? again he answers truthfully and overcomes the obstacles. Sebastian also arrives just in the moment when Ciel overcomes Alois's control however he is not mad at Sebastian and declares him to still be his true butler. However Alois overrides Ciel, the he & Hannah go into the tower. Claude & Sebastian race to the top however are too late and Hannah has made a contract with Alois. Alois says to Claude for the last time that Claude will always be his Highness and that he wanted his love only. Then he collapses into Hannah's arm, she now owns Alois & Ciel's soul. Quotes *''"(Catchphrase)Yes, Your Highness."'' *''"Day into night, sugar into salt, living to dead, and dark blue into gold. Thats what makes a Trancy butler."SPOT02 on official site, or PV *(To Alois) ''"I am your loyal servant. Even if you do not try to attract my attention, I want to greedily devour you to the very end." *(To the Suitcase Sebastian was carrying) "Is that suitcase more important than your life?" *(To Sebastian) "To touch something that is meant to transport food with one's shoes is a disgrace for a butler!" *''"Master.. I will always stay by your side. Day and night, sugar and salt, living and dead, impure and pure."'' *(Teasing Sebastian's line) "A demon and a butler... I am one too."''Episode 5, Season 2 *(To Alois) "''For a mere butler, to go that far.... Don't worry, Young Master. The menial soul that can give love to one is only a butler." *(To Alois) "I simply have a hell of a desire to devour you, Master." *''"Passion to calm, hesitation to resolve, love to gravestones. That'' is the Trancy butler." *(To Sebastian) "Say, have your demonic senses weakened after devouting too much to that human's soul?" '' *"Ciel Phantomhive, I will pierce your soft skin with my needle... and slowly suck out your sensual soul." *"Passion to insincerity, lies to reality, a stray dog into an Earl...'s but...ler." '' *''"If he made a ripple in the long, long lazy life of a demon, then Alois Trancy's soul also was worth cracking open..."'' Trivia *Claude is shown to know how to crochet. *His surname, "Faustus" may be a reference to the "Faustian Contract" or the tale of Dr. Faustus, which involves selling one's soul to the devil. *The name Claude means "lame", while his surname, Faustus, is Latin for "lucky" *Like Sebastian, he is also shown to be good at fighting with utensils randomly taken from his suit, only that the utensils he uses are gold instead of silver. It is questionable if this ability is natural of the demons or just a running gag. *His nickname is "Spider Butler" (Kumoshitsuji). *His choice of dying as the butler Alois loves implies that he accepts Alois's feelings and returns them. Alois last statement confirms that Claude is happy that he will be spending eternity with Alois. *Claude used to have long hair. *It is hinted, that his true form is connected with spiders, and he can transform into spider. *Claude's style of dance is typically referred to as tap dancing; however, with the Spanish influences that surround this behavior (notably Alois posing and exclaiming 'ole!' after witnessing one such performance), it is more likely that Claude dances flamenco, a traditional Spanish style of dance that focuses on the sounds made with the feet. *The sword Claude wields, 'Laevateinn', is named after the mythical sword of Norse mythology. Also known as the "Wounding Wand", Laevateinn was the flaming sword used by the fire giant Surt. Refrences Navigation Category:Characters Category:Kuroshitsuji II Category:Anime-Only Characters Category:Demons